For Money or Love
by adliren
Summary: Alice has a question she wants to ask Bella, but has trouble finding the right words. Alice/Bella *mild femslash* fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I have no idea who to credit for the lines from Sabrina, but it's all theirs. Just borrowing as usual.

Title: For Money or Love

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T/PG

Author's comments: Another Twilight one-shot. For those of you who are paying attention, yes I did steal a few lines from the movie Sabrina (1995). I love that film and watching it recently, this scene popped into my head. Don't ask me why, my mind is a scary and disturbing place even for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and as always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.

For Money or Love

by adliren

************************

"Forks is in Washington."

Alice Cullen's musical voice filled the room causing the other occupant to look at her strangely. The smaller girl didn't look up, instead keeping her face buried in the book in her hands.

"Washington is really close to Canada."

"I'm aware of that, Alice. When I asked you to help me study for my Geography final, I didn't mean you needed to start from the beginning." When Alice didn't answer, Bella turned back to her notes with a slight shake of her head.

"But I mean, they're really close, only a couple of hundred miles from here to the border."

"Alice, what the hell! I'm trying to study here!" Bella immediately regretted her outburst when she saw the hurt look her girlfriend sent her. She knew she was stressing her upcoming finals, after all it was senior year and if she managed a decent report card Renee and Charlie had offered to help pay her college tuition, but that still wasn't an excuse for snapping like that. "Alice, look at me please." The dark head stayed lowered in the book. "Please." Bella slowly crawled over the carpet until she had reached the small vampire, leaning down to give a lingering kiss to her cheek. Twinkling, honey colored eyes looked back at her and she realized she'd been had.

"I can't believe you!" Bella shoved her girlfriend and sighed resignedly as she was the one repelled. Wrestling with Alice was never good for her self image.

"Sorry." Alice grimaced as Bella fell over on the floor. Leaning forward, she quickly picked her up and set her upright. "I'll help you study; I know how important this is to you." Bella looked at her suspiciously.

"Really?" The vampire made an x over her heart with her finger.

"Scout's honor."

"I don't think that's the right salute, baby," Bella laughed "but thanks, I appreciate it."

They settled down to on the floor again, Bella with her books spread around and Alice reading from her notes. Time passed slowly for Alice as she tried to help her girlfriend of one year, six months, and twenty-three days. Her mind kept going over what she wanted to say to Bella. She resisted with every breath the urge to take a glimpse into the future. She desperately wanted to know what the other girl would say, but at the same time the very thought sent cold shivers racing down her already frozen spine.

"Have you ever thought about . . ." Alice's sentence slowly trailed off. She wasn't ready, this wasn't the time, but she had already spoken and deep brown eyes were regarding her curiously.

"Have I ever, what?"

The vampire gave a large sigh, after taking in some unnecessary air to expel. It was now or never. Sink or swim. Do or die. Of course the last one didn't really apply to her anymore she thought with a bit of hysteria, but really it was all about the sentiment.

"Marry me."

She had said it. It had been said. Alice seriously considered passing out in relief. She was actually quite fond of the idea since it was a properly dramatic thing to do. Except Bella was looking at her like she had lost her mind and also a little bit like that time she had choked on a piece of apple and Alice had finally gotten to practice the first aid training she had begged Carlisle to teach her one summer when she had found herself entirely too bored.

"Alice, that's not funny." She hadn't expected the fury that was evident in Bella's voice or the hard scowl that was directed at her.

"I just- I thought you could marry me for my money," Alice quickly backpedaled. "I am a very wealthy woman you know. Stock markets and interest and all that."

"I'm not marrying you for your money you stupid vampire." The human girl didn't seem to be calmed much by Alice's attempt at humor. She couldn't blame her really, it was horribly pathetic. Proposing was supposed to be an extravagant romantic gesture, and all she could do was blurt it out and then make inappropriate jokes. Bella was certainly worth more than that.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at, Alice, but I don't like it. It's not funny and I won't-"

"Then marry me for love."

Silence descended on the room in the blink of an eye. Alice couldn't bear to look at Bella and instead kept her gaze locked on her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. Just when she had decided to sprint for the window and never again darken the other girl's second-story frame with her presence, a warm hand closed over her own. She slowly raised her eyes and looked into the face of her beloved where tears slowly leaked from the beautiful eyes. Bella cleared her throat and then managed to speak.

"Yes." She nodded her head forcefully, to the point where Alice feared for her safety. "I mean, I know it's crazy, that we've only really started to get to know one another and you're so much older and have so much more experience. Then of course there's the whole vampire-human thing, but I can't see my life without you any more. I want to marry you. I love you." With that, she threw herself into Alice's arms, trusting the vampire to catch and protect her.

"I love you too, Bella. You're all I've ever wanted and never dreamed I could have. We'll work it all out, I promise. As long as we're together that's all that matters to me." Remembering, she quickly shifted the girl in her arms, drawing something from the inside pocket of her fashionable jacket. Bella recognized it as a ring box and immediately the tears started again. "I know I should have done this better. You deserve the fancy restaurant, a ring hiding in the champagne or desert, and me being down on one knee, but I hope you can accept this knowing how much I care for you and the feelings behind it." It was an eloquent speech and Bella quickly nodded her head, unable to speak for the moment. Alice removed the large (but tasteful) ring from the box, proving that she was, in fact, a rather wealthy woman and taking the utmost care, slid it onto Bella's finger.

"It's gorgeous, Alice," she stated unable to take her eyes off the light reflecting on the diamond.

"So are you." Alice leaned down and gently kissed her hand before moving up to taste her lips. They kissed for several minutes and finally Alice laid them on the floor, Bella's weight resting comfortably on top of her. She didn't know how long they stayed that way before Bella lifted her hand and slowly traced her cheekbones.

"So, Canada?" The vampire let out a small chuckle.

"It is rather close."

"Close is good. That way Charlie can come. Renee and Phil will have to fly in, but that's fine. They're always traveling anyway."

"And Rose can be your maid of honor," Alice remarked with a grin. Immediately Bella's face paled and her eyes darted around the room as if she were afraid that the blonde vampire was hiding somewhere in the room. Time and her relationship with Alice had not softened Rosalie's feelings towards Bella in the least.

"Uhh . . . well, yeah that might work." Alice laughed and took pity on her.

"Rose can be my maid of honor. Maybe you could ask Angela, or you could have the guys stand with you. It's not like it's going to be a traditional wedding anyway."

"That's true." Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "A vampire-human wedding between two women. Definitely something you don't see everyday."

"Very true."

Silence descended over the room as they continued to hold each other and enjoy the feeling of peace that enveloped them. Bella tightened her arms around Alice as, unseen to the vampire, a smirk danced on her lips.

"You know, you're right. I think I'll have the guys be my groomsmen . . . brides-men . . . whatever."

"Good for you." The smirk grew into an evil smile.

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper and Emmett and Jacob." Alice was nodding along until the last name when her eyes shot over to stare incredulously at Bella.

"No werewolves."

"Hey, it's my wedding. You proposed so I get to have whoever I want." The vampire looked at her quizzically.

"That's not a rule. Where are you getting this? Seriously, no wolves. Period."

"Well talk about it later," Bella said patting Alice's hair comfortingly before laying her head down and to all appearances drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Bella, Bella? Are you awake?" Alice whispered, not wanting to wake her fiancé if she did indeed have the miraculous power of falling asleep instantly. When no answer was forthcoming, she wrapped her arms tighter around the other girl and prepared to spend another night as a vampire pillow. As the moon slowly rose to shine through the window, a musical whisper drifted around the room.

"Not gonna be any werewolves at my wedding. I've been waiting over a hundred years! Don't care who proposed. Not even a real rule."

The rest descended into soft muttering that blended seamlessly into the night.


End file.
